


what about you?

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, prompt filling i wanted to give it a try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: antics leave jace and simon in some kind of awkward position





	what about you?

**Author's Note:**

> because of this prompt [here](http://simonlewhiss.tumblr.com/post/163020880693/jimon-you-seem-distant-im-literally-inside)

 

“Of course this happened to us, of course. Since when do we ever catch a break? Never, okay, so maybe for a three days, a week tops but then  _boom_  some shit happens. Why couldn’t we just... I don’t not have something fuck up for once?” A voice rambled off as he moved his hands in the air, feeling sets of eyes turning to look at him as they entered Magnus’ loft. “What? Why are you all looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?”

“ _Jace?”_ Clary questions, her eyes looking at him with a questioning look, matching that of everyone else in the room.

“What? Are you okay Fray?” He replies, moving an arm to rest it upon her shoulder, but when he raised his arm, he saw a set of runes running up along it, and his hand was covered with a glove. “What the hell!” Eyes going wide, he looks down, and sure enough he was clad in what Jace had been wearing, not his usual set of jeans, t-shirt and jersey. “Oh my god! What happened!”

“It looks like someone has decided to try body swapping it seems,” Magnus says, a little hint of sadness passing by in his eyes before turning  _Simon_  around to look at the mirror, but it wasn’t Simon who looked back at him. Instead it was the blond shadowhunter looking back at him. “I can fix this, don’t worry Simon.”

“Wait... were is Jace? If that’s Simon in Jace’s body, wouldn’t Jace be in Simon’s?” Isabelle reasoned, looking between everyone.

Confusion spread across everyone’s features, and the looked around the room only to not see the man in question. A frown formed upon Simon-Jace’s lips, this would be very difficult to fix if the other key person wasn’t here. “Did anyone see where he went?”

“I thought he was going to the kitchen to get some of the blood I have stored,” Magnus says, and they all walk towards the kitchen to see a used blood bag sitting on the floor like it had been dropped halfway through it being downed, “Well he was here? Alec, can you sense him?”

Alec closed his eyes for a few moments, but nothing seemed to come from it so he’s shaking his head, “I can’t.”

Frowning, Clary suggested that they split up and look for him. Magnus taking on the loft, as everyone left to search the city. It was weird, being within a body that wasn’t his own. He doesn’t know how he hadn’t notice the slight height difference between, or how his body felt different from it usually did - or the fact that the craving for blood had gone to be replaced with a want for actual  _human_  food. Maybe it was just an easy thing to over look as they weren’t that much of a difference. The feeling of hunger grew so when he found himself outside of  _Hunter’s Moon_ he walked in, wanting to try something of the  _food_  menu that they had.

Maia was behind the bar, and he walked up to the bar and took a seat and waiting for Maia to see him. When she did, she rolled her eyes before stepping in front of him. “What do you want Shadowhunter?” The tone of her voice, was the one she hears her use with Jace.

Simon titled his head a little, and that was when he remembered why - he was  _in_  Jace’s body, and the loose strand of hair falling into his face reminded him of that. “Just some of the fries please?”

It was Maia’s turn to give a small tilt of her head, “Are you okay there Jace? I mean, you never order any-,” Maia was cut off when Simon was being pulled away by... well  _him_. 

Deciding to follow, he pulled his arm from the grip and just walked behind, ignoring the looks he could feel. Jace had dragged them out the back, and sent a glare towards him.

“What? I was hungry, and I don’t know what you eat,” Simon replies, looking at his body crossing his arms across his chest. Looking at him with a steeled look.

“How do you drink  _blood_ and not feel...,” Jace starts to say, but stops like he can’t find the right words to put what it is that he feels.

“Disgusting? Like a monster? Like an abomination? I don’t,” Simon answers honestly, giving a small shrug of his shoulders before stuffing his hands into his pockets - or Jace’s, as they’re Jace’s pants he was wearing. “I’m sure, with time, I’ll get over it. But, I still feel like that.”

“Right.. “ Was all Jace replies with, moving his eyes to look down the alley before looking back at Simon. They say nothing so a silence falls over them. Only to be interrupted when Maia comes out, her eyes looking between the pair.

Her eyes trying to figure out what was going on, “You do know that the alley isn’t a place to have your place to have hate sex,” Maia says, eyes settling on who she thought was Jace. A look in her eyes as if there was some secret between them.

Eyes going wide, Simon looks over to Jace, who was sporting a smirk that would never feature on Simon’s own face unless it was Jace. “You and  _Maia!”_  Simon exclaimed, pointing to his ‘reflection’ who didn’t drop the smug grin.

“What is going on here?” Maia asks, crossing her arms against her chest. “Because  _you_  should know Jace, and me an-.”

“He’s not Jace,” Jace pipes up, “I’m not Simon.”

“Magnus says a body switch happened. We could have sorted this out if  _Jace_ hadn’t run out, or whatever you did. Magnus knows how to sort this out, but because the  _other_  part wasn’t there we had to go looking for him,” Simon replies, watching as Maia gives a small nod of her head. “We should go to Magnus’ so he can sort it out and we can get back into our own bodies. I’m s-,”

He fell short of his sentence when there was a blur, and Jace was gone leaving him and Maia bewildered. Maia tells him that she’ll get him those fries, and they go back into  _Hunter’s Moon._ Simon eats the food in front of him, picking a bit at the last few fries, pushing them around with his fingers as Isabelle walks into bar.

She picks a fry of the plate and pops it into her mouth, “I guess you miss this, eating human foods.” She comments, and Simon just gives a small nod of his head. “Have you had any luck finding, Jace?”

“Actually, he found me, but he’s gone,” Simon replies with a light shrug of his shoulder. Isabelle places a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “I would think that he’s want to be back in his own body, and jump at the chance to switch back.”

“Come on, I’ll walk with you to the Institute,” Isabelle offers, but Simon shakes his head. He turns down the offer, instead deciding to just go to the boathouse, because what else is there to do. He didn’t want to go into the Institute because even in his own body, he didn’t feel like he fitted in, so going in while in a different one wasn’t going to be any better.

He took his time walking to his makeshift home, ignoring the few werewolves that spotted him, and glared. That he was very much use too, when he pulled back the doors to the shed he hadn’t expected to see Clary and Jace in what seemed to be an argument.

Each step he took was careful, and quiet until he could hear them well enough, and hope that they can’t see him. Perks of having many things within the boathouse means having places to hide.

“G-,” He hears a sharp inhale of breath, before the voice continued on, “Look, I don’t know  _what_  I felt at the Seelie Court. So don’t tell me how I feel, the Queen made  _you_  pick _your_  most desired kiss.”

“What? So are you saying what we had was  _nothing_? That you can j-,” Clary falters when Luke walks into the boathouse, calling her name. She let out a sigh before going outside, and Simon watched as Jace sat on his bed.

Moving from his spot, he walked over to the bed. “You know, that’s my bed.”

“Whatever mundane,” Jace grumbles, not looking up at him. “Look, maybe you can have a chance with Clary now. I mean, I’m sure she fell for my looks not my...,” Jace trails off before shaking his head, “I mean, I’m sure you’d love to take this opportunity at living a  _semi_  mundane life. Take it, you can have my body, my powers all of it.”

There seemed to be something that Jace wanted to add onto the sentence but he didn’t, but Simon thinks he knows how it may go,  _I don’t deserve it,_ and some part of Simon ached at how that’s the thing he feels he knows Jace is thinking. Letting out a soft breath, he takes a seat next to Jace. “I’m content with what I have.”

Jace rolls his eyes, “What? Being heartbroken? Being a vampire? A daylighter?”

“My heart will mend, I’ll get use to what I am now,” Simon replies, because he will get there - eventually. “But only if I get back in my own body.”

It went quiet, and then when Simon was about to speak again, Jace said,  _“I’m tired.”_ So Simon shut his mouth, and watched as Jace moved upon the bed like he lived in the boathouse, like it was his bed as he got under the covers, after he pulled off his shoes. Now Simon doesn’t know what to do, his bed is being used by Jace in his body, and Simon could feel the heaviness of Jace’s body, like it was tired from all the activity it has done through out the day.

Feeling his eyelids droop, he just moved himself so that he was laying on his side. Careful of the other body in the bed as he felt sleep over take him.

* * *

 

He wakes up to feeling water being dumped on him, “What the -, oh hey guys. What’s happening?” He asks as he sees Magnus, Isabelle, Alec and Clary all standing around.

“We’re switching you tw-...,” Alec starts, but couldn’t finish his sentence as Jace blurred past them.

“Don’t worry, that’s the second time that has happened,” Simon says, pushing himself up. He looks down and see’s that he’s wet, he looks at Magnus, “Do I just.. do I change? Or should I just keep?”

“Whatever floats your boat Simon, let’s go find Jace... again,” Isabelle says, taking hold of a shirt of Simon’s. He’s about to ask what that is for when she informs him that it’s for tracking. That the tracking works for the body, not the mind so they need something of Simon’s so he just nods his head as everyone leaves.

It takes him a few moments before he decides to change out of the wet clothes, and pulling on a hoodie, t-shirt and jeans. He kept on Jace’s boxer’s, and just put his own clothing on over top. As he picks up Jace’s jeans off of the floor, he notices the stele, Jace’s stele had fallen out of the pocket. Picking up the thing, he twisted it in his hands, eyes over looking it.

“You okay there Jace?” Luke’s voice questions as the male appears in front of him.

The sudden appearance made Simon jump a little, “Luke, uh... yeah.”

Luke raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the other, “So what are you doing in Simon’s bedroom? I don’t you need to ru-,”

“No! Jace never did rub it in. Luke, I’m not Jace. I’m Simon. Something happened with a warlock and I don’t know. Somehow me and Jace ended up in each others body. Which of course happens to use doesn’t it. It’s like -,”

“Okay, Simon, calm down. Where is Jace then?” Luke asks.

“I don’t know, he speed of before,” Simon answers, and he could see that Luke was about to say something when Jace walked into the boathouse.

“Oh, hey Luke,” Jace tries for a smile.

“He knows.”

“Of course he does, you couldn’t make a good me,” Jace retorts, like automatic fire and Simon rolls his eyes.

“I’ve got to go to work, but I hope that by the next time that I catch you two, you’re in your own bodies,” Luke says before departing, leaving the two.

Jace takes a seat on the bed, and Simon does the same, keeping a bit of distance between them. Simon didn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything. Then he watches as Jace gets up to move towards the keyboard. Watches as the Shadowhunter in his body moves his fingers against the keys. Not saying a word as he did.

Something seemed a little off with Simon, and he didn’t know what and now it seems like his mouth wants to work, “You seem distant.”

Jace scoffs a little, “I’m literally inside of you. How can I seem distant.” The words sounded a little like they were on the defence.

“How about, you run away whenever we’ve mentioned switching back. That, even your remarks seem  _off_. That you literally came to  _my_  place, twice,” Simon comments.

“I look like you, so I thought I’d-,”

It was Simon’s turn to cut someone off, “You still could have gone anywhere. You could have been in your own body the moment we figured out we had been switched.”

“Well maybe I just don’t want to be me for a while. Maybe I want to be someone who is  _loved_  for once.”

“Jace... you are loved. Alec and Isabelle love you, they were willing to defy the Clave to get you back home safely. Maryse does, I know she hasn’t shown you it the best. But I saw the way she looked at you at Max’s party. That is a look a mother who loves her child gives. Clary... Clary she loves you. She loves you. Okay, do you get that? You are loved, just go and ask anyone of them, they won’t hesitate to tell you that,” Okay so maybe Clary might hesitate, with everything else that has been going on, but the others won’t.

Fingers move against the keys, and music plays lightly as silence grew between them, to be broken when Jace asks, “What about you?”

“What?”

It’s quiet between them again, Jace doesn’t elaborate on his question letting the silence grow between them, and then there is a portal and Magnus steps through with two cups of something, holding it out to the pair. “Drink it, now. Don’t speed away, that was just rude of you.”

Simon takes hold of the cup held out to him, and waited for Jace to take it. Jace does, and they both down the liquid within the cup. It was a weird feeling, to feel your mind shifting from one form to another. Then they were on the floor, and Magnus ushered them through the portal.

Magnus didn’t give them much of a choice, when they stepped through they were greeted with the rest of the gang. Isabelle was the one to give Simon a bag of blood, and Simon drank the liquid his body craved, in the corner of his eyes he can see Jace putting some food that had been given to him by Alec.

Clary looked between the pair, before going and giving Simon a hug before she left without another word other then, “I’m glad you’re okay.” Isabelle followed after her, and so did Alec, having to deal with some business back at the Institute.

Simon takes to taking a seat on the couch, and Jace takes the other end. He could feel that Magnus was watching them, and it felt like he wanted to say something - but he didn’t. He just looked at the boys with a little look of sympathy in his eyes.

“Are you guys okay? Body switching can do a number on someone’s mind,” Magnus speaks up after a while. Conjuring up a cup of blood for Simon, and a drink for Jace.

“I’m fine, it was just a weird thing,” Simon replies with a one shoulder shrug as he takes a sip of his drink. Then his eyes fell over to Jace, who just stared at his cup.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Jace mutters, before sculling his drink in one go.

“Jace, I’m here if you need to talk about it,” Magnus offers, “You too Simon.”

Simon gives a small nod of his head, just sipping at his drink and Magnus left because he had other business to attend too. This of course, made another silence form between the pair. But now, they’re both back in their own bodies this time. Simon chances a quick glance at Jace to see him staring at him. “What? Do I have -.”

The question dying on his tongue when Jace reaches over to rub his thumb against Simon’s lip. There was a little bit of blood on the Shadowhunter’s thumb, when the other pulled his hand away.

“I care about you,” Simon says, not really knowing where it was coming from but he could see a vulnerableness in Jace that he never knew the other could muster. “I do.”

Jace gives a small nod of his head, and Simon  _swears_  he saw Jace’s eyes flicker down to his lips. But Simon had to be dreaming right? Unless he still had something on his lips, but he is sure that Jace would have gotten it from the first time he wiped at his mouth. For a moment, it seemed that the world stood still as they just looked at each other. Just  _waiting_  for something, for what, Simon didn’t have a clue until he felt himself leaning in.

The something was Jace’s lips moving softly against his own lips, as Jace’s hand held onto the back of his neck to pull him closer into the kiss. To have his hands holding onto Jace’s jaw, cupping it like Jace was something fragile and would break with even the softest of touches. He doesn’t need to breathe, so when Jace pulls away to get himself some oxygen, Simon follows the kiss.

“I care about you too,” Jace replies, his breath soft as leans in again, capturing Simon’s lips again.


End file.
